Changer sa destinée
by Ambre Black
Summary: FIC RééCRITE et FINIE et corrigée(plus ou moins)! Draco en a marre de som père et veut mener sa vie comme bon lui semble.
1. Prises de concience

**Auteur :** Ambre Black ( on doit mettre un « e » à auteur pour le féminin ?)

**Genre :** je ne sais pas encore très bien, ça dépendra de mon humeur les jours où j'écris...

**Disclaimer : **je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que je remercie Van Brutal(elle se reconnaîtra) de m'avoir proposé d'écrire cette fic. Je remercie déjà ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire et reviewrons (ce n'est pas du français, je sais).

Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic !

**J'ai ré-écrit ma fic, donc il ne faut pas se baser sur le 5e tome!!!!**

Changer sa destinée 

Chapitre 1 : Pensées

Dans les sous-sols d'un château, perdu dans les landes anglaises, un adolescent n'arrivait pas à dormir ; il se battait avec son éducation, ses sentiments et le sens qu'il veut donner à sa vie.

« Pourtant, mon père m'a toujours appris à ne pas montre mes sentiments, à

toujours réagir inversement à ce que les gens imaginent, pour mieux surprendre mes ennemis.

D'ailleurs mon père, il a de grands projets pour moi, des projets de gloire, de puissance, de domination, mais, moi, je ne veux pas et je ne voudrai jamais, même si mon père me bat ou me torture, ce qu'il a déjà fait, il n'arrivera pas à me faire changer d'avis.

Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose pour qui que ce soit si mes projets ne suivent pas les siens et que nos buts ne sont pas semblables. Et justement, mes projets diffèrent un tant soit peu, je dis seulement un petit peu (ton ironique)...

Je veux être quelqu'un d'important et même de puissant, mais je veux être libre,et personne ne décidera à ma place, et il se trouve que je ne veux pas être du côté que mon père a choisi.

J'envie certaines personnes, j'en connais qui sont célèbres, intelligents, douées, qui ont des amis, qui sont heureuses, respectées, aimées, alors que, moi, je ne suis pas célèbre, ni heureux, ni aimé, je n'ai pas de véritables amis, je m'ennuie. Je suis peut-être respecté, mais ce n'est pas pour ce que je suis, mais par la peur de mon nom..., de celui que mon père, qu'il soit maudit des million de fois, et même plus, m'a donné ! Un nom de terreur, de pouvoirs, de peur, de mal, de méchanceté, de tromperies, de meurtres, de ...

Stop !

Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir des pensées négatives !

Si je veux me démarquer de mon père, je dois changer, arrêter de faire toujours ce qu'il me dit. Je vais devoir me battre et me montrer plus fort que mon père, sinon c'est lui qui m'anéantira.

Sans alliés je ne pourrais pas réussir car mon père sera trop lâche pour se battre seul, comme toujours, il aura besoin de ses « fidèles » esclaves.

Je ne serais plus l'esclave de mon père, ça va changer, je le jure, je serai maître de mon destin........ »

Il s'endormit enfin en rêvant que tout s'arrangeait, qu'il avait des amis, que son père était parti, que les couleurs de la joie de vivre revenaient sur les joues de sa mère qu'il aimait tant. L'espoir de vivre sa vie réapparaissait de nouveau.

J'espère que le début vous a plu.....

Vous voyez le petit bouton, là en bas à gauche, oui là, et bien ça serait très, big, giga, super, ... sympas de cliquer dessus et de me laisser un petit coucou et de me dire ce que vous en penser.....

Merci d'avance !!!!!

Ambre Black 


	2. La suite des opérations

Auteure : Ambre Black

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, je dédie ma fic à Van Brutal. Petite précision : rien n'est à moi, tout est à vous-savez-qui.

Merci à Caro, Artémis et Kess d'avoir lu ma fic et mis un review.

Changer sa destinée Chapitre 2 : La suite des opérations 

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla et se remémora ses pensées du soir précédent ; Oui, il allait faire changer les choses.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire, encore moins par son père.

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais ça réussira ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ça réussira !

Foi de Draco !

Il se leva, fit sa toilette et descendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Draco passa en trombe dans l'entrée de la salle. Il bouscula au passage un petit de Serdaigle qui lui bredouilla des excuses, qu'il n'entendit même pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: son avenir!

— Salut Malfoy, lui lancèrent Crabbe et Goyle, mais il ne les entendit pas non plus. Il était plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées pour trouver un moyen de mener à bien son projet.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses idées qu'il trempa malencontreusement sa manche dans son bol, ce que lui fit « gentiment » remarquer Pansy Parkison.

Il avala en vitesse quelques tartines et replongea dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Pendant les cours de Potions, lui qui d'habitude n'en ratait pas une pour critiquer Potter et Cie, avait l'air d'être très concentré sur la préparation de sa potion, mais en fait un plan germait dans son esprit.

Le moyen de faire enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire était maintenant plus qu'une simple pensée, c'était un but. Un but qu'il fallait atteindre à tout prix.

Pendant toute la journée, Draco avait l'air absent, un peu shooté. Mais en fait, il avait une formidable activité sous son crâne. Il avait enfin trouvé ! ! ! !

ENFIN !

Un immense sourire, comme en on voyait rarement, apparu un court instant sur la pâle figure de Draco Malfoy.

Oui, il avait une idée, elle valait ce qu'elle valait, mais c'était mieux que rien.

S'il voulait que son plan réussisse, il faudrait qu'il y aille très doucement, qu'il choisisse bien ses mots et ses gestes, qu'il soit convaincant et sincère. Il devrait faire des sacrifices, même beaucoup de sacrifices personnels.

Pourquoi doutait-il, bien sûr que son plan marcherait, il était le meilleur, non ?

Cela lui avait pris toute une journée pour retourner son projet sous tous les angles pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de failles, maintenant place à la réalisation...

« Il me faut un endroit où je suis sûr qu'elle le trouvera, oui ! Je sais, parfait, ensuite que vais-je écrire dessus pour être certain qu'elle vient..., et seule..., je verrai plus tard.

Quelle matière me servira d'alibi ? Les runes, la métamorphose, les DCFM, l'arithmancie, la botanique ?

Il faut que j'arrive à la toucher dans son orgueil personnel...

..........(réflexion intense)..........

L'arithmancie, oui, elle adore ça. Après ce sera à moi de jouer. »

Il se coucha le soir, pour la première fois, sans souci, ni apréhension pour le jour inéluctable où son père voudra faire de lui un mangemort.

Il se réveilla tôt pour commencer son plan en toute tranquillité. Il déjeuna tôt et seul, pui remonta dans la salle commune et se mit dans un coin vers une fenêtre pour être tranquille. Il prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Il réfléchit, et écrivit d'une main élégante le texte qu'il avait préparé , mais d'une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de place sur son bout de parchemin.

Draco s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et sourit.

« Oui, très bien, pensa-t-il. Elle ne pourra pas résister. Je suis génial. Par contre si elle ne vient pas seule je suis dans la m... .

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à m'arranger pour qu'elle le trouve... ça sera facile... »

Il regarda l'horloge de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se leva et se dit que cette journée promettait d'être merveilleuse tout en se dirigeant vers son premier cours du matin.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser comme quoi il était génial, oui, génial et futé, oui, ses deux mots lui allaient à merveille et il ne cessait de se les répéter.

Il était orgueilleux, et il le savait. Il savait également qu'il devrait faire attention à ce que son orgueil ne lui joue pas de mauvais tours.

Il devait encore préparé son alibi...

Il fallait qu'il prépare des questions sur l'arithmancie, il devrait être le plus convaincant possible jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui expliquer ses véritables raisons.

Après le repas de midi, il avait fini d'écrire et de mettre au point ses questions. Il avait profité des cours du matin pour les terminer. D'allieurs les deux gorilles qui d'habitude le suivait tout le temps, le trouvait nettement moins drôle depuis deux jours et lui avait fait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas encore insulté Potter ce jour-là . Draco les envoya balader.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à remettre le billet.

Il avait déjà essayé pendant tout l'après-midi, mais sans succès, quand l'occasion se présenta enfin : à la sortie des cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, là on verrait bien...

Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, et ce qui ne doit pas arriver n'arrivera pas !

Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ne vous inquiétez, pas une bonne partie sera révélée dans le prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez des questions des suggestions ou d'autres, n'hésiter pas à me l'écrire, merci.

Ambre Black


	3. La salle 15 du 2e étage

Auteure : Ambre Black

Disclaimer : Rien n'a moi. Tout a, Nous-Savons-Tous-Qui. Hier c'était l'anniversaire à ma très chère amie Van Brutal, à qui je dédie cette fic, comme d'hab quoi !

Loline : Voilà la réponse à ta question ou plutôt à ton affirmation !

Lyra Parle d'Or : J'vais attraper la grosse tête avec toi, faut que je me gaffe.

Artémis : Tu sais des choses supplémentaires, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en vanter... sinon...

Annab : la voilà la suite ! merci pour les compliments ça touche toujours.

Changer sa destinée

Chapitre 3 : Salle 15 du 2e étage

Samedi soir, vers 22h, juste devant la salle 15 du 2e étage, une jeune fille attendait anxieusement, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de venir ou non. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela comment et pourquoi elle était là .

Flash-back :

Après le dernier cours de la journée, celui des Potions, elle étudiait à la bibliothèque, quand en tournant une page d'un de ses livres, elle découvrit un petit bout de parchemein:

_Je t'en prie, aide-moi !! Je ne comprends rien à l'arithmancie. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'aider !!!_

_RDV samedi 17 de ce mois à la salle 15 du 2e étage à 22h, viens seule, stp._

_Un ami_

_P.-S. : Ne le dis à personne, je n'aimerais pas que ça se sache, merci._

Elle le lut et relut plusieurs fois et réfléchit. De multiples questions l'assaillaient :

« Qui l'a écris ?

Comment est-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce pour moi ?

Depuis quand était-il dans ce livre ?

Dans tous les cas, ce samedi est bien le 17. Le billet n'a pas l'air d'être vieux, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on l'a glissé dans mon livre, d'ailleurs toutes les fois où je l'ai lu il n'y était pas. Qui ? je ne sais pas. Comment ? encore moins, à part... peut-être... si... ce n'est pas sûr, mais... pourquoi pas... ça serait complètement fou... impensable quoique...Malfoy.............quand il m'a bousculée.......... mes livres sont tombés.......il m'a aidé à les ramasser, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre sur le moment, mais je n'y ai plus penser..............il a pu glisser ce morceau de parchemin au passage............. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça....je ne compends pas...

Si j'y vais, et que c'est bien Malfoy, je risque gros, mais j'aimerai bien savoir........

OUI........ou NON....... ? ? ? ? ? ? ? »

Fin du Flash-back

Finalement, le oui et la curiosité l'avaient emporté. Et elle attendait là, et il n'y avait toujours personnes, s'était-elle fait avoir ? Rusard allait-il arriver et la punir ? Verrait- elle apparaître les deux horribles yeux de Miss Teigne (Note de l'auteure : si vous voulez savoir d'où vient Miss Teigne, allez lire « mon cracmol adoré » sous la catégorie de Rusard. 8-O) ?

Tout d'un coup, des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, avait-elle eu raison ?

C'est enfin qu'il apparut.................

Elle eut en même temps un grand soulagement et une certaine crainte.

Ainsi, elle avait deviné juste. Draco Malfoy

Salut Granger ! lui dit-il. Allez dépêche-toi et rentre, sinon on va se faire remarquer !

Attends tu me demandes de t'aider et t'as vu comment tu me traites ! tu pourrais au moins être poli...Sache que si tu me fais le moindre mal, j'ai mis un billet dans mon lit expliquant où je suis,et si je ne suis pas là demain matin, dans mon lit, on le trouvera, sois-en sûr ! D'ailleurs pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'aide, plutôt qu'à un autre Serpentard ?

Zen.... Granger. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et pour l'autre question, je n'aimerais tout simplement que le moins de monde soit au courant... si mon père l'apprenait.......... « Doute-t-elle de ce que je dis ? Va-t-elle être plus futée que moi ? et découvrir quelque chose ? »

Si je dois t'aider et que l'on doit collaborer, je préférerais que l'on s'appelle par nos prénom.... Bon, on s'y met ? On n'a pas toute la nuit !

J'arrive....Voilà.

Il posa ses livres sur la première table qu'il vit devant lui et s'assit.

Ben quoi Gran...Hermione, je ne vais pas te manger, assieds-toi.

Hermione se posa sur une chaise et le regarda. Le Serpentard la regarda.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

Pour finir, la Gryffondore rompit le silence.

Bon, tu m'expliques ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

Draco débita ses questions et son texte de petit-élève-qui-veut-progresser presque comme une poésie. Hermione répondit à ses questions, mais dans sa tête, elle était ailleurs.

« Pourquoi Draco joue-t-il cette comédie ?

Il n'a pas du tout besoin d'être aidé.

Est-ce un pari ?

Est-ce que je risque beaucoup à jouer son petit jeu ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Me dira-t-il ses véritables raisons ?

Devrais-je le forcer à avouer ?

Est-ce bien prudent ?

Est-ce que je veux réellement savoir les motivations profondes du Serpentard ?

Que dois-je faire ? »

Tandis que la jeune fille était dans ses pensées, Draco, lui aussi se torturait l'esprit. Il se demandait, si oui ou non, il allait lui dire la vérité. Dans son plan, c'était prévu que oui, mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il se dégonflait.

Le jeune continua à travailler en silence en posant de temps en temps des questions auxquelles répondait Hermione.

Vers minuit,Draco se leva, dit à sa camarade qu'il avait posé toutes les questions qu'il voulait , que c'était tard. Néanmois il lui demanda si c'était possible de se revoir car il pensait avoir encore besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Hermione hésitait, ne sachant comment réagir à ce Malfoy qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout. Finalement, il décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous dans une semaine à la même heure au même endroit.

Il se dit que comme ça il aurait bien le temps de se préparer à lui dire la vérité. Il avait quand même un petit doute au fond de lui quant à sa capacité à lui dire la vérité, même s'il essayait de le cacher, il ne pouvait se le nier.

Hermione quant à elle était crevée et se coucha sans se poser de questions estimant qu'elle en aurait tout le loisir le lendemain matin et qu'elle avait déjà eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui vont reviewer.

Ambre Black


	4. Père et Fils

Auteur: Ambre Black

Disclaimer:Voilà le 4e chapitre, merci à tout ceux qui me lisse.

**Changer sa destinée**

Chapitre 4: Père et Fils

Il était passé minuit et dans le château tout le monde dormait... enfin, pesque, une silhouette vêtue de noir se faufilait dans les couloir d'un pas silencieux.

Draco, car c'était bien lui, était passablement anxieux: son père lui avait demandé de se rendre aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou quoi qu ce quoi de réjouissant.

Il arriva dans le parc et se dirigea vers la forêt en prenant garde de rester dans l'ombre. Après avoir parcouru 20m. , il s'arrêta net car il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Il se cacha prestamment derrière en arbre. Il entendirt alors ne voix grave et forte qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

- Allez, Draco, ne te cache pas!!! Tu as peur???(ton ironique) Voyons, je suis ton père... pourquoi te voudrais-je du mal...?

Le jeune Serpentard sortit de l'ombre, bien droit, la tête haute.

-Bonsoir, père, dit-il, pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me voir si rapidement? Surtout dans de telles conditions, avec autant de risques pour vous comme pour moi.

- J'ai à te parler, mon fils, mon cher fils, tu as bientôt 15 ans, tu dois commencer à apprendre certaine choses. Ce que j'ai dû moi-même apprendre et travailler avant d'avoir l'honneur de devenir un mangemort. Je veux que tu sois le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous. Tu seras mon digne successeur, je serai fier de toi!!!! Plus tard, tu me seras éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que je vais t'apprendre et de t'avoir guidé dans cette voie!!!!

Pendant que Malfoy senior se projettait dans l'avenir, le junior, lui, commencait à voir arriver ce jour qu'il craignait tant, le jour d'être un Mangemort!!

-Euh...Père...dois-je vraiment commencer si tôt?? Est-ce vraiment nessécaire???

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Tu n'as pas envie d'être un Mangemort...

- Non, non pas du tout!! s'empressa de dire Draco, Père, mais je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de commencé maintanant, je ne suis pas encore assez....(Draco cherchait désesperement ses mots)...expérimenté? Je ne pense pas être tout à fait prêt.

-Est-ce toi ou moi qui décide?

- Draco, tonna-t-il, réponds-moi!!!!

- ...Vous... Draco cracha ce mot comme si on avait dû le lui arracher et qu'il était infecte.

-Bon et Bien c'est clair au moins. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on ne soit pas d'accord sur certains point, n'est-ce pas?!?!

-Oui, Père. Le Serpentard préféra être docile, ce serait plus sûr et plus facile si son père lui faisait confiance.

-On ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui la pratique. Je veux juste que tu retiennes que dans la vie, il n'y a pas le bien e le mal, mais seulement les forts qui ont le pouvoir et les faibles qui obéissent. Les Puissant attaquent et conquissent le monde, tandis que les faibles se contentent de survivre et de se défendre.Médite bien ça, mon fils!

Cette boîte, que nous ont laissé les premiers Malfoy, renferme un Portolion. Pour l'ouvrir tu dois dire « Majorum Sanguine Alohomora ». Seul un Malfoy peur l'utiliser. Je veux que tu sois tout les vendredi à l'endroit où il t'amenera à 23h précise. Compris!!!

- Oui, Père.

Bien je vois que je peux te faire confiance. Et il disparu sur ces mots, en laissant le jeune Serpentard sur de tristes pensées. Il prit la boîte qui était à terre et partit en direction du château.

Ce n'était pas possible d'voir autant de malchance, pensa Draco, son père aurait attendu un mois de plus et il aurait été prêt. Et d'ailleur, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il???Pourquoi pas à un autre? Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, maintenant tout ce précipitait et le temps jouait contre lui. Il n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer ce qui se passerai si son père percait à jour ses projets... ou même en soupçonnait l'existense.


	5. Petites vérités entre amis

Auteur : Ambre Black

Disclaimer : nihil mihi est. Totus J.K.R est. (citation de Artémis)

Changer sa destinée

Chapitre 5 : Petites vérités entre amis

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec son père, Draco ruminait de sombres pensées au petit-déjeuner.

Fallait-il vraiment continuer ?

Cela en valait-il la peine ?

N'est-ce pas trop risqué ?

Devait-il tout lui dire ce soir ? ou attendre une semaine ?

C'est peut-être trop d'attendre une semaine... Peut-être serait-il déjà piégé d'ici là ?

Il fallait qu'il lui avoue tout ce soir, oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, tout lui dire.

Il n'était pas le seul à être préoccupé par ses réflexions. Hermione, aussi, se posait des questions. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait accepté d'aider le Serpentard, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, car elle était maintenant persuadée que Draco avait un but tout autre que de faire de meilleures notes. Elle allait le piéger ce soir, il serait obligé de tout lui dire.

Juste avant 22 heures, deux ombres quittèrent furtivement leur dortoir respectif. Elles arrivèrent presque en même temps à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Dans l'obscurité, ils allaient se rentrer dedans quand la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et évita le choc. Draco était encore dans son monde quand elle s'excusa et resta un moment silencieux. Hermione prit alors la parole et Draco émergea enfin .

— Faut que je te parle, Draco.

— T'inquiètes je ne vais pas m'en aller, en plus, j'ai aussi un truc important à te dire.

Le jeune homme prononça ces paroles sur un ton neutre presque gentil, contrairement à celui de d'habitue, ce que remarqua Hermione.

— OK, commence, je te parlerai après, lui dit elle.

— Non, tu peux y aller, ça peut bien attendre 5 minutes

— Mais, non, vas-y seulement, en plus tu as dit que c'était important.

— Non, non, j'insiste. Les femmes d'abord.

— Mais moi ce n'est pas important, je suis sûre que ce que tu as à me dire est urgent et grave, cela se lit sur ta figure.

Malfoy était piégé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lancer.

— D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes, et sous aucun prétexte, OK ?

— Pas de problème, répondit Hermione qui commençait à avoir sérieusement peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire...

Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration et se lança...

— Alors, voilà, tu sais sûrement que mon père est mangemort, (Hermione acquiesça de la tête.) et qu'il veut que je suive sa trace.

Mais ce que tu ignores peut-être, c'est qu'il est fou, il voit en moi le moyen de faire ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire lui-même, prendre la place de Voldemort.

Il veut que je commence mon apprentissage de la magie noire dès...(Il déglutit)... maintenant. Le pouvoir qu'il m'offre là, est certes tentant, mais même s'il m'a toujours éduquer à ses manières, j'ai mes idées et mes convictions propres, j'ai également des projets d'avenir et je n'en veux pas, car mon père se trompe de voie.

J'ai souvent pensé que le moment venu je pourrais biaiser et éviter d'être la marionnette de mon père. Je me suis dit que si je faisais tout ce qu'il m'ordonnait, je serais tranquille, ... au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie assez de puissance et de connaissance pour le battre et m'en détacher.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait des amis, mais mon père m'a toujours interdit implicitement d'en avoir. Si je n'ai pas d'ami, disait-il, je ne risquais pas d'hésiter à tuer les traîtres et mes ennemis, une fois mangemort. En fait, il essayait de m'empêcher d'avoir mes propres jugements et mon avis sur les gens le monde.

Bien sûr, il m'a passé le goût du pouvoir. Mais le pouvoir est plus sûr si les gens l'acceptent de leur plein gré. Regarde, Dumbledore, il est respecté et admiré par tous et il est donc très influent sur tout le monde magique. Tandis que Voldemort, lui, faisait régner la terreur et c'est pour ça qu'il était, et est d'ailleurs toujours, craint. Mais des gens à qui cela ne plaisait pas ont lutté contre lui et l'ont vaincu et continueront de le détruire.

J'espère que tu me comprends...

Maintenant, je me rends compte que seul, je ne peux rien et qu'il me faut de l'aide. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que ça m'a coûté que de le reconnaître. Nous avons preque le même but; vous voulez détruire Voldemort et moi son plus fidèle serviteur. Nous pouvons nous allié...

Je sais que ça paraît fou et que je demande l'impossible mais je te demande, à toi et tes amis, de m'aider me défaire de mon père. Et moi je vous serai d'une grande utilité dans votre lutte. »

Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Elle était en même temps choquée, par ce que Draco demandait, honorée et surprise qu'il se confie à elle.

Le jeune Malfoy la regardait et attendait ce qu'elle allait dire...

Pour la jeune fille, il paraissait tellement sincère! Mais tout de suite sa logique reprit le dessus sur ses sentiments. Il était trop sincère, ce n'était pas possible... un Malfoy ne peut pas être sincère ni honnête avec qui que ce soit. Mais s'il le pensait plus ou moins... c'est une aubaine à ne pas louper... Hermione ne savait que penser, elle avait besoin d'en parler avec qq'un.

— Heu... J'aimerai d'abord en parler avec Harry et Ron, je peux aussi les amener samedi prochain ?

Draco était content qu'elle le l'ai pas envoyer se faire , mais déçu qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit un petit mot ou quelque chose pour l'encourager à résister à son père, ou même poser des questions ou mit en doute sa parole. Elle était restée là, de marbre et n'avait rien montré de se qu'elle pensait.

— D'accord, mais sois discrète, si mon père le sait...

Hermione partit en vitesse, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Draco, quant à lui, resta dans la salle, seul, à penser à cette soirée, à son père et à tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal par crainte de son paternel et qu'il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Qu'en penser vous ?

Il faut que je continue ?

Comment voulez-vous que Harry et Ron réagissent, ainsi que Hermione ?

Dites-le-moi, s.v.p. !

Ambre Black


	6. Pour ou contre

Auteur : Ambre Black  
  
Diclaimer : Je sais, on est en vacances, j'ai tout le temps à ma disposition pour écrire, blablabla, et blablabla,. Mais si les chapitres n'arrivent plus au même rythme qu'avant c'est parce qu'à la fin de l'année on pense un peu à autre chose. Et en plus, je ne suis pas encore complètement en vacances, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder, promis ! Sinon comme d'hab : tout est à Mme-on-sait-qui  
  
Lucile : merci pour tes impressions, ça m'aide.  
  
Artémis : j'espère bien que tu apprécies, c'est pour toi que j'écris.  
  
Kess : merci  
  
Sandy : et voilà la suite.  
  
Changer sa destinée  
  
Chapitre 6 : Pour ou contre  
  
Hermione se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des filles, elle aurait largement le temps de tout raconter à Harry et Ron ce que Draco lui avait dit le lendemain. Elle ne put pas s'endormir tout de suite. Elle retournait sans cesse la scène dans sas tête pour essayer de trouver le piège ou, au contraire, le signe qui prouverait que le Serpentard était bel et bien sincère. À force de se répéter les mêmes choses, la jeune fille s'endormit.  
  
Harry et Ron dormaient tranquillement sans savoir qu'une longue discussion aurait lieu entre Hermione et eux presque toute la journée du lendemain.  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne pensa pas tout de suite à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Draco le soir d'avant. C'était dimanche et elle comptait en profiter, car ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait faire la grâce matinée.  
  
Mais quand elle se rappela de ce « petit » détail, elle se précipita hors de son lit, s'habilla en vitesse et alla voir si Harry et Ron étaient déjà levés.  
  
Elle vit les jumeaux dans la salle commune et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu leur frère et Harry.  
  
- T'inquiètes, ils sont réveillés. Je vais aller les chercher, lui répondit Georges.  
  
Pendant qu'il allait les chercher, Fred resta à côté d'Hermione.  
  
- Tu es pressée de les voir ? Tu as une de ces têtes. on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Tu es sûr que tu es bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit : - Non, je vais très bien et de toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
Fred fut vexé, mais il ne dit rien et retourna à ses occupations.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant, et les trois amis allèrent dans un coin désert de la salle commune de Gryffondors. Hermione ne savait pas très bien comment commencer, mais elle se lança.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, mais ça doit absolument rester entre nous.  
  
Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête et attendirent la suite. Hermione sortit alors le bout de parchemin qui lui donnait rendez-vous et le montra à ses deux amis. Une fois la surprise passée, Harry rompit le silence.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu y es allée ! Sans nous le dire en plus ! Cela aurait pu être très dangereux !  
  
- . (Le silence de la jeune fille était évoquant.)  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, même Voldemort !  
  
- Harry a raison. C'était très risqué, approuva Ron.  
  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était, lança-t-elle pour mettre fin aux reproches.  
  
- Non, mais vas-tu enfin nous le dirent, répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.  
  
Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa bombe.  
  
-.............. Draco Malfoy  
  
- QUOI?!?!?!?  
  
Harry et Ron ne purent rien dire d'autre tellement ils étaient sous le choc. Quand ils eurent recouvré l'usage de leurs cordes vocales, le rouquin demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
  
- Ben. euh.  
  
- Ecoute, Hermione, tu as commencé à nous en parler, alors maintenant finit.  
  
- OK.  
  
La jeune Gryffondore se lança dans la narration de son récit depuis le tout début jusqu'au monologue de Draco. Toute cette parlotte prit quasiment la matinée entière.  
  
Quand elle eut fini, les deux garçons la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Leur premier état de choc de tout à l'heure n'était rien en comparaison à celui dans lequel ils étaient maintenant. Devant une telle énormité, ils ne savaient que répondre. Finalement, Harry rompit cette atmosphère pesante.  
  
- On devrait aller manger avant de débattre de quoi que se soit, ce qui nouc laissera du temps pour réfléchir avec notre propre conscience. Pardonner ou non, pour ou contre ?  
  
Ils se levèrent sans rien dire et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le repas. Chacun était à ses pensées. Hermione qui au fond d'elle-même était sûre que Draco était sincère, sans pour autant se l'avouer franchement, espérait que ses deux amis seraient de même avis qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entre eux, personne n'osait prendre la parole, personne n'osait donner son avis en premier. Hermione inspira un bon coup et.  
  
- Ecoutez, je sais que Draco a toujours été quelqu'un de malhonnête envers nous, mais., j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et mon instinct me dit qu'il est sincère et que ce n'est pas un piège. Peut-être me traiterez-vous de folle, mais c'est mon opinion.  
  
C'est alors que Ron explosa, il avait réussi à se contenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, c'en était trop !  
  
- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ! Tout le monde sait qu'il suivra les traces de son père, ce sale petit *** ! En plus, il est doué, il a même réussi à t'avoir avec ses mensonges. Bien sûr que c'est un piège, personne n'a jamais pu se fier à lui, pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? Parce que c'est un pauvre petit qui se fait taper par son père, qu'il n'a pas d'amis, parce qu'il est triste????????(ton ironique) Je ne pourrais jamais être son ami après tout ce qu'il nous a fait.  
  
Quand il eut fini,. silence complet. Weasley et Granger regardaient Harry qui ne s'était pas encor exprimé. Harry était conscient de ces regards et il n'avait pas envie de blesser ni l'un ni l'autre. Il devrait peser savamment ses mots et ne surtout pas s'énerver. Il regarda encore une fois ses amis et commença.  
  
******************************  
  
HA HA HA ! vous ne saurez ce que pense Harry que dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais je m'étais fixé environ mille mots par chapitre (sauf le premier, je sais) et en plus ça laisse un peu de suspense alors je m'arrête là.  
  
Comme toujours je serais très contente de lire vos remarque et autre, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Et merci d'avance !  
  
Ambre Black 


	7. Pour, mais

Auteur : Ambre Black  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi être. Tout à Mme Harry Potter appartenir.  
  
Artémis : Tu voulais me faire mourir de rire avec ton review ????? Pour la suite tu as un peu raison, mais.  
  
Katarina : moi sadique?!?! Eh oui, comme tout auteur qui veut garder ses lecteurs.  
  
C'est les vacances, mais ne penser pas que j'ai tout mon temps à moi. Donc la suit arrivera je ne sais quand, mais avant la fin du mois (enfin, je l'espère).  
  
Changer sa destinée  
  
Chapitre 7 : Pour, mais.  
  
Il regarda encore une fois ses amis et commença :  
  
- Je comprends vos avis et je les respecte. Nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à sa simple parole, mais s'il est réellement sincère, nous risquons de nous en faire un ennemi à jamais. Ce qu'il faut absolument éviter. On ne doit pas donner d'occasion à Voldemort d'avoir des partisans qui ont une vengeance personnelle contre nous à réaliser, car ils deviennent vite des fanatiques prêts à tout pour se venger.  
  
S'il est d'accord de changer progressivement et discrètement de comportement envers nous et nos amis, ainsi que de nous présenter ses excuses, nous pourrions peut-être envisager d'accepter son offre, mais pour ça il nous faut une garantie autre que sa parole.  
  
Je ne sais pas, moi, mais un enchantement ou une potion qui l'obligerait à dire la vérité, autre que le verita sérum, qui est trop compliqué. Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? Tu as une idée ?  
  
- Attends... Il me semble avoir lu quelque part. c'est un sort assez compliqué, mais faisable. Je crois, que l'on doit plonger deux personnes dans une profonde transe magique ce qui leur permet de se lire au fond du c?ur l'un de l'autre. Mais les deux sujets doivent être consentants. Il me faut retrouver la formule ainsi que le rituel magique qui va avec.  
  
- Ron ?? Es-tu d'accord ?? Je suis conscient qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais.  
  
- . . . . . je veux bien qu'on essaye cette formule, mais si ses excuses ne sont pas convaincantes je serais toujours contre.  
  
- OK pas de problème. Et pis si Mal.  
  
- Draco ! le coupa Hermione  
  
- Si Draco ne veut pas se soumettre à ce rituel, ce sera la preuve évidente que c'est un piège.  
  
- Qui partagera ses plus profondes pensées avec Draco ?  
  
- .  
  
- Pas moi, je ne veux pas et vous ne pourriez même pas me faire changer d'avis ! déclara Ron.  
  
- Je propose que se soit moi, dit Hermione, si c'était Harry et que Draco n'est pas sincère, il pourrait apprendre des choses qui aideraient Vous- Savez-Qui à le tuer. Avec moi, il n'y a pas ce risque.  
  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Et on a besoin de toi pour le rituel, objecta Harry.  
  
- Harry, elle a raison, si c'est toi cela peut poser des problèmes.  
  
- De toute façon, coupa Hermione, si je me souviens bien, il faut une grande force magique pour le réaliser, que je ne possède pas. Harry oui. Il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait acquérir de nouveaux sorts rapidement, même compliqués.  
  
(silence)  
  
- Il faut que je retrouve ce livre. Après Harry l'apprendra par c?ur. Ron tu seras là pour donner une partie de ton énergie vitale si Harry n'en a pas assez. Je vais à la bibliothèque, vous venez m'aider ???  
  
- Bien sûr !!  
  
Une fois arrivés à la bibliothèque, Hermione les dirigea vers une rangée où il était probable que le livre s'y trouve.  
  
Ils prirent chacun un rayon. Hermione leur avait décrit le livre et expliqué grossièrement la formule.  
  
C'est Ron qui le trouva. En fait, c'était un vieux grimoire usé par le temps. Hermione le lui arracha des mains et se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture. Harry et Ron la regardèrent un moment, puis comme elle ne disait rien, ils allèrent s'asseoir en attendant. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic.  
  
Hermione les rejoignit enfin.  
  
- C'est moins compliqué que ça en a l'air. Il faut une potion, difficile, mais faisable, pour plonger les deux personnes en transe. Après, le chef du rituel doit dresser un bouclier autour des personnes participant au rituel. Puis vient le rituel lui-même. Il dure environ 15 minutes, c'est le temps que j'aurai pour « parler » avec Draco. Voilà !  
  
- Et pour le transfert d'énergie ? Demanda Ron un peu angoissé.  
  
- Ha oui ! En fait, c'est la personne qui veut donner de son énergie vitale qui doit prononcer la formule. « Vitiae opes tibi do ». et mettre ses mains sur le front de la personne à qui il veut la donner. Il lui donnera la moitié de son énergie, si tu le fais une deuxième fois, Ron, tu ne lui donneras plus que la moitié de l'énergie qui te reste, c'est à dire le quart. Questions ?  
  
- Il ne nous manque plus rien, sauf Mal. Draco ! ironisa Ron.  
  
- Euh, Hermione. je crois que l'on va te laisser l'avertir seule,c'est plus sûr et plus discret, non ?!?!  
  
Hermione se leva, alla écrire quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin et leur dit :  
  
- Nous ferons tout ça samedi prochain, OK ? Je vais dire à Draco que je dois lui parler en lui envoyant un hibou, ça vous va ?  
  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent de la tête. Hermione se leva et partit en direction de la volière.  
  
« Tous ces jours prochains risquent d'être très instructifs et passionnant, je me réjouis., pensa-t-elle. »   
  
*******************************  
  
Voilà c'est la fin de se chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et comment vous pensez que ça va finir, car il ne me reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres. MERCI ; -)  
  
Ambre Black 


	8. Que la fête commence

Auteur : Ambre Black

Disclaimer : Tout est à Mme-on-sait-qui. J'ai pris mes inspirations dans Harry Potter ainsi que dans le cycle des Derynis pour le rituel.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, même pendant les vacances.

**Changer sa destinée**

Chapitre 8 : Que la fête commence!!!

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Harry apprit par cœur le rituel magique. Ron et lui se mirent d'accord sur un signe que Harry ferait s'il était fatigué lors du rituel.

Hermione, elle, s'appliqua à la confection de la potion magique. Elle en parla rapidement avec Draco, qui accepta.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous samedi soir dans une salle certaine d'être déserte. Sinon la semaine fut relativement tranquille pour les trois amis.

Draco, quant à lui passa une horrible semaine, car il avait peur que son père découvre tout et... il ne savait pas quoi, mais il préférait ne pas continuer à penser à ce sujet qui pourtant le hantait.

Il était également angoissé au sujet du rituel qu'il devrait subir. Il n'avait pas très envie que Hermione ne découvre ce que son père lui faisait ni ses réactions face à son paternel, ainsi que ses sentiments de lâcheté et de peur qu'il cachait à tout le monde.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il fit des cauchemars presque chaque nuit ; soit il était la risée de l'école à cause des révélations d'Hermione, soit il se faisait torturer par son père.

Samedi matin, Harry fit une dernière répétition sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione, mais bien caché aux yeux du reste du collège dans les toilettes de Mimi.

Les trois Gryffondors arrivèrent en avance sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais elle se réjouissait presque ; elle allait enfin savoir si son sentiment de... pitié... non... de compassion qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui était justifié ou non.

Mais elle était aussi curieuse de lire au fond des pensées de quelqu'un de qui plus est Draco.

Lui avait des choses à cacher, mais, elle, rien de spécial. Elle y gagnait.

Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous anxieux : ils allaient devoir parler à leur ex-pire ennemi de la même manière qu'à un de leurs amis, passant d'un opposé à l'autre, sans transition.

Draco n'arrivait toujours pas. Tic...Tac... Tic... Tac...

Harry ne supportant plus ce silence pesant parla :

— Euh, Hermione... Tu es sûre qu'il va venir ?

— Certaine.

— Ha... cool... on attend jusqu'à quelle heure ?

— Il va venir. On l'attend.

— Ha... bon... ben... d'accord.

Le silence reprit le dessus. Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

La porte grinça. Ils sursautèrent. Draco entra enfin, mais avec piteuse mine. Personne n'osa lancer une insulte ou quelques railleries. Les trois Gryffondors le regardèrent un instant avec un air ahuri.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Petits cours avec mon paternel, lui répondit-il sur un air faussement enjoué, mais on voyait bien qu'il avait souffert.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, oui, commençons ! avant que je change d'avis

— OK !

Hermione alla chercher deux petites bouteilles et en tendit une au Serpentard.

— Tiens, bois ça, mais avant il faut que nous nous allongions, on a mis des coussins, juste là.

Draco la suivit s'allongea et but sans demander plus de précision. La jeune fille l'imita et ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

— Je crois que c'est à nous de jouer, Harry, maintenant.

— Ouais, souhait.moi bonne chance !

Harry s'assit en tailleur posa ses deux mains, paume vers le sol, sur ses genoux.

Ron posa alors quatre bougies aux quatre points cardinaux autour de ses amis et les alluma. Il se mit derrière Harry, prêt à l'aider et attendit.

Le garçon assis en tailleur se concentra et commença l'incantation :

— Par les quatre archanges, gouverneurs de l'eau, du feu, de l'air et de la terre, que ce lieu soit hors du temps et de l'espace pour ainsi nous protéger du reste des hommes. Fiat volunta mea ! (Que ma volonté soit faite !)

Une sorte de paroi bleutée translucide se forma au-dessus des quatre amis, comme un dôme.

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il était un extraterrestre, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Le rouquin n'entendait pas très bien ce que son ami dit ensuite, c'était une sorte de mélopée.

Après même pas une minute, Hermione et Draco flottaient dans l'air à l'intérieur d'une bulle translucide, mais cette fois de couleur jaune. Une fois celle-ci formée, Harry changea de récitation et la bulle devint de moins en moins transparente pour finir opaque.

Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait : un dôme bleu au-dessus de leur tête, Harry en tailleur avec les yeux fermés récitant quelques paroles obscures et sa meilleure amie enfermée avec son pire ennemi dans une bille jaune géante qui flottait dans les airs.

Heureusement qu Harry ne fatiguait pas, car il aurait été dans l'impossibilité de lui donner la moindre parcelle de son énergie.

Pendant 10 minutes, rien ne changea à cet étrange tableau.

Après, Harry modifia sensiblement sa mélodie et la bulle redescendit et disparut peu à peu. Draco et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent allongés sur les coussins comme au départ. Ron n'osa pas encore bouger.

Harry leva les bras, puis les rabaissa et disant « rumpe » et le dôme disparut lui aussi. Le garçon s'effondra alors par terre et son ami se précipita vers lui :

— Harry ! Allez réveille-toi !

Il se releva doucement.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, juste un coup de barre. Allons voir les deux autres.

Ils s'approchèrent des deux endormis et attendirent qu'ils se réveillent tranquillement.

Eh oui, je dois couper ici.

Encore merci à ceux qui donne leur avis ou des conseils par review.

Ambre Black


	9. Le début de la fin

Auteur: **Ambre Black**

Titre: **Changer sa destinée**

Diclaimer: rien n'est à moi, bien entendu. Je m'amuse un peu avec de fantastique personnages en attendant le prochain tome...

C'est en quelque sorte le dernier chapitre, mais...

Changer sa destinée

**Chapitre 9: le début de la fin**

Une fois réveillés et remis de leur expérience, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent et se regardèrent avant de regarder leurs camarades. Dans la pièce règnait une drôle d'ambiance; des coussins éparpillés en peu partout au cenntre, l'unique chandellier qui n'éclairait qu'à moitié et quatre adolescents ne disant rien et se regardant bêtement en attendant vainement une réponse à leurs questions. La scène aurait pu être comique si Ron n'affichait pas un air si grave.

Le rouquin, n'y tenant plus, demanda:

- Et alors....? c'était????? Mais dites quelque chose!!!!

Draco ne disait rien, il avait bien compris que ça ne lui serait pas bénéfique de parler le premier. C'est là, que Hermione fut bien obligée de raconter se qui c'était passé. Ron était suspendu à ses lèvre attendant son verdict ou tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de son amie.

La Gryffondor ne trouva rien de mieux que de dire qu'il était sincère, en tous cas, autant qu'un Serpentard puisse l'être. Harry et Ron espèrait qu'elle serait un peu plus loquace sur ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Mais devant son nouveau silence qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter il durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait tout dit et qu'elle n'y rajouterait rien de plus.

- Je te l'avais bien dit!!!!! explosa Ron, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance!!!

- Mais? objecta Harry, elle dit qu'il est sincère...tu as mal entendu?!?!

- Oui, mais comme un Serpentard!!!

Il fallu aux deux Gryffondor et à Draco qui s'y mit lui aussi pour plaider sa cause, beaucoup de persuasion et de patience pour ne réussir finalement qu'à moitié à vaincre les suspicions de Ron. Et lui faire admettre que Draco était, certes pas un ange, mais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ce fut le début de la fin des Mangemorts, une guerre anonyme et secrète commençait, et elle n'était pas prête d'être finie...

**Epilogue:**

C'est comme ça que le trio devint quatuor. Draco et Hermione ne parlèrent jamais de se qu'il avait vu chez l'autre et Draco ne changea pas son comportement envers ses « alliés-amis » en public, mais se révéla être quelqu'un de plutôt sympatique, dixit Ron.

Ils mirent au point tout un système de codes et de fraude pour pouvoir communiquer et organiser leur traque en toute tranquilité et sans se faire remarqué.

Ron finit par accepter le Serpentard après qu'il se soit mutuellement sauvé d'un paquet de retenues et de punitions promises lors de leurs petites échapades nocturnes.

On ne sait comment, mais M. Weasley eut vent de certaines cachettes de Lucius Malfoy et y fit la plus importante saisie d'objets et de substances interdites jamais réalisée depuis longtemps. Et Malfoy Senior eut plus de peine à continuer ses agissements frauduleux car les membres du Ministère furent un peu aidés dans leur traque par de mystérieux et anonymes informateurs qui se révélèrent être d'une grande précision.

Finalement ils furent rejoint par Ginny et formèrent le meilleur réseau d'informations et de connaisances en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, leur identité et leurs faits et gestes, bien sûr tout cela en restant dans l'anonymat et le secret. Plusieurs des fidèle de Voldemort purent être arrêtés et condamnés par un hasard trop chanceux pour en être un, mais personne ne se posa trop de questions.

Harry et ses amis préférèrent agir dans l'ombre et personne ne souspçonna jamais leur existence, à part bien entendu Dumbledore, mais qui les laissa tranquilles, comme si de rein était.

Ils furent très efficaces et s'amusèrent beaucoup pendant leurs occupations nocturnes, et peut-être cela laissa-t-il un bonne influence sur Malfoy junior...qui sait...?

Mais tout ceci est une autre histiore....

Voilà cette fois c'est fini.

Dans l'épilogue j'ai raconté le début d'une possible fic....dites moi ce que vous en penser. Je prendrait comme base les 5 premiers tome plus cette fic, même si dans le 5e, Malfoy devient franchement innamical.

Bizz

Ambre B.


End file.
